


Diary of a King,         or         The Best King-Uncle-Sort of Dad a Girl Could Have

by Replica_Jester



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, Dragon Age Inquisition (video game), F/M, Family, Multi, New Baby, Other, Whole again, dai - Freeform, feeling loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_Jester/pseuds/Replica_Jester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alistair records his feelings on Cullen and Trevelyan's new baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of a King,         or         The Best King-Uncle-Sort of Dad a Girl Could Have

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012155) by [felandaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/pseuds/felandaris). 



> For Felandaris, on her new addition.
> 
> Based on the love shared with King Alistair by Cullen and Lady Trevelyan.

_Day 1_

_It's floppy and pink. My first instinct was to call it a fish. That's what it reminds me of. But Cullen doesn't like me calling it that._

_I first became aware of its presence while I took my afternoon tea and attempted to write. Leliana – no, scratch that, that's not right. 'Her Great Divine', now, has sent no less than twenty-nine letters in the past month – I have been counting, she's written at least one a day, I just know it. I expect another today – to pester me over the news of this pink, floppy thi--_

(a splotch of ink stains the parchment, blotting out several words, of which the whole bunch around them have been hashed through and an entire new sentence started and written around the dark splodge)

_Cullen says 'Hello,' diary. King. It's **King** Alistair. Sometimes I think he forgets on purpose. Now, where was I? Oh. Yes._

_I was right in the middle of trying to write a quite annoyed reply to Her Great Divine –  I won't be able to live that one down, either, I suppose – when it screeched. My arms flailed about and I spilled the ink, and my tea (it had been perfect today!) all over my correspondence. No matter, I signed it once it dried and sent it off anyway. I doubt the seal will hold._

_It sounds like someone bred a nug and a Shriek. I honestly thought the castle was under attack. I'm very grateful I don't carry my sword on my person when I'm home, otherwise I fear I may have accidentally chopped my seat in two._

_Cullen is not very happy with me. I think the floppy fish-nug-thing has given him a headache. I told him to sleep it off, and his mighty reaction was closing the door on his way out. It made the floppy thing screech again._

_I am going to bed. I predict I will need a nap after I wake up._

_Sincerely,_

_Me, the Kingliest King in all Fereldan._

 

_Day 2_

_Cullen walks around making faces at it. Lady Trevelyan – no, I suppose it's Lady Rutherford, now, isn't it? She sleeps, a lot. In between letting the floppy thing suckle, she sleeps._

_Why aren't **I** allowed to sleep that much?_

_She's not happy with me either, apparently. I'm not quite sure what I've done. Cullen says she's irritated at everyone right now. He says she swatted him away when he tried to have a turn after the floppy thing was back in the cradle. He then proceeded to swat me when I asked if I could give it a go._

_...it has people eyes. I honestly did not expect this. Cullen let me stand near it today. He made faces at it and silly noises. It has completely turned the Commander into a lap dog, the fluffy kind you see accompanying Orlesian nobles._

_It is interesting to watch him hold it. His eyes gloss over, and he practically glows with gooey, dripping affection._

_I admit I am a bit envious of this tiny creature..._

 

_Day 3_

_Cullen insisted I hold it, today._

_When it was quiet, that is. It still startles me a bit when it cries. I am...trying to think of it as a little human, though it is still quite floppy, and wiggles ferociously. He urged me to sit and hold my arms just so..._

(a tiny splatter of ink has blossomed on the page, along with what looks like two drops of water)

_I honestly did not expect this. I know I keep saying this, but it is true._

_There in my arms lay the tiniest person I have ever seen. It's eyes were closed. Cullen had it completely swaddled, but a miniature arm had been freed of the blanket. Cullen told me to breathe, but I was a little afraid to. I feared I might wake it._

_I don't know how to explain what I felt, if I am honest with myself. I want to say I was happy and amazed, and utterly astonished that it wasn't a nug with a fishtail or a fish with arms. But that would all be doing it a tremendous injustice._

_Even though I am not presently holding it, I can still feel it's tiny chest rising and falling against mine. My entire forearm was longer than it. It's head alone was smaller than my hand._

_It has Cullen's nose. It is completely bald save for a small patch of dark curls at the very back of its head. It has Cullen's lips, too, except much smaller. I risked the chance of waking it just to put my finger on it's mouth. It is softer than a fresh rose petal. It's little breath on my fingertip was like the first time I had felt the sun again after all those weeks in Orzammar._

_Everything about it is perfect and pure. I have never seen a more beautiful thing before in my life. When I touched it's little fingers, it closed its hand around mine like it was afraid I'd let go._

_It made my eyes leak._

_I was aware of Cullen's presence the entire time I held it, but I did not register he was so close until he curled his arms around me. He pressed his lips to the top of my head and did not say a word. His thumb consistently wiped under my eyes as I dripped tears all over his new baby._

(a dried puddle of tears has warped the entire bottom corner of this page)

_I will never forget today._

 

_Day 4_

_She let me sit with them today. I thought she might try to chase me out, but she welcomed me into their bed chambers._

_I felt silly when I teared up over the baby again. I wasn't even holding it when I started crying. She was nursing. Cullen had dismissed the maidservants when it was time to feed, but I was allowed to stay._

_It doesn't matter how many times I have seen or will see the bosoms of this woman. When the baby latched on and hid the entire pink of her breast, and held her tiny hand to her mother's skin, it was like the Maker had opened the skies and flooded the room. It was beauty and love and perfection like I have never known possible._

_This is what I have been missing out on my entire life._

_When the baby was finished, she held her upright against her shoulder and patted the tiny back. A hollow burp that nearly matched any I could ever produce echoed through the entire room. I laughed so hard my sides hurt._

_Cullen invited me to sit between them. She put their daughter in my arms, and I began crying all over again. The baby looks up at me with the clearest, most precious eyes in the whole world. I am still smiling in the memory of it. I was a mess of melted slop when that tiny little woman fell asleep trying to suckle my finger._

_Lips pushed into my face from both sides, and arms made a complete circle around me._

_For the first time, it feels like I have a family. They are no longer my secret lovers, or even my closest friends. They are my family._

 

_Day 5_

_I have decided to make them stay._

_Lady Trev – no, Rutherford. Mother Rutherford? Or maybe I'll just call her Mother from now on – she has said they will be leaving, they wish to visit Cullen's family. His sisters are apparently pestering them with letters._

_It's true, they had never planned to stay for long. If I understand it correctly, they had planned for nothing more than a few nights. But those plans changed when she went into labor._

_As I stated above, I have decided to make them stay. Even if I have to tie them both to the bed and attend to them each myself, they are staying for at least one month – no, better make that three…the more I think on this, actually, the more I think they should stay until the baby is old enough to wean. Yes, that seems safest. From the sound of it, Cullen likes to be tied up anyway. I think if I can convince him, then she will agree._

_...I love them. I never thought I would say that about someone again, but I do. I love them. I love them and their daughter. I have never been happier in my life._

_My sort-of daughter cries for me, I must go. I know this cry. She wants **me** , I don't care what Cullen says, she likes me best._

_Until later,_

_Me, the very best King-Uncle-Sort of Dad a girl could have._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was a complete mess writing this. I have no idea how many tissues I have gone through. I cried while writing it, and I keep crying each time I read it. What Felandaris has given Alistair in her Chantry Boy series has touched me enough that I cry while I read about the love Trevelyan and Cullen unconditionally share with Alistair; through all the foreplay and sex within those stories, I cry. When Cullen and Trev finally have their own baby, I absolutely see King Alistair being very much like a third parent; sleeping there with them, passing the baby over to be fed, bickering with Cullen over who Cullen's baby likes more; Cullen loving Alistair so much that he wants to share his children with him; his other best friend, the third point of the triangle of his heart. They have discovered best friendship through a curious encounter, and through best friendship they are family. In the end, it was all worth it for King Alistair.


End file.
